Empire State of Mind
by The Angel-chan
Summary: De certa forma, ela não conhecia o mundo. Assim, desejar e sonhar era tudo que ela mantinha no momento. Até ele chegar e sua vida ter uma reviravolta.  SakuraXSasuke e outros.  UA


_Empire State of Mind_

_

* * *

_

_**Oh, new York**_

_**Oh, new York**_

Ela sempre ansiou algo a mais.

Viver nessa cidade minúscula, um interior qualquer era demais para uma pessoa ambiciosa como ela.

Não que ela fosse uma má pessoa. Sempre fora estudiosa. E sim, muito educada. Nada que tenha sido influenciado pela sua família. Ter um pai que saíra de casa quando era pequena, uma mãe que não dava valor a vida, cachaceira, conhecida em todos os bares daquela redondeza. Um irmão mais velho que aparecia de domingo a domingo, médico em cidade grande.

Desejar , sonhar. Era tudo que ela mantinha no momento.

Um dia ela ia se cansar pra valer dessa vidinha medíocre, e ir não só para Nova York, mais para vários lugares do mundo, pois tudo o que ela mais queria, era se tornar uma modelo famosa.

_**Grew up in a town**_

_**That is famous as a place**_

_**Of movie scenes**_

- 'Sakura!' – Ouviu chamarem seu nome. Piscou, mesmo sabendo que não enxergaria nada.

- 'Ino?' – Falou, ao sentir alguém se aproximar. Estava deitada em sua cama, envolta dos diversos ursos se pelúcia.

- 'E ai testuda!' – Sentou-se ao lado da rosada. – 'Sua mãe me ligou, disse que não queria levantar hoje, novamente.'

- 'Não sei por que ela liga, se ela nem se importa.' – Vira-se pro outro lado esbarrando em uma almofada.

- 'Sakura, a cada dia que passa você só piora. Eu, Tenten-chan e Hina-chan estamos ficando preocupadas.' – Pega um dos ursos no colo. – 'Que tal se levantar dessa cama? Vamos tomar um belo banho enquanto você desabafa um pouco comigo.'

- 'Eu me odeio quando deixo vocês preocupadas. Já fazem de mais por mim.' – Levantou-se com ajuda de Ino, assim como para retirar as roupas. – 'Eu não suporto mais essa vida Ino-chan.'

Olhou a amiga que estava com os olhos verde-esmeralda cheios de lágrimas. Sakura já nascera com uma degeneração nas córneas. Na época, eles ainda eram uma família descente, os Harunos, mais não poderiam fazer muito pela visão da filha mais nova. Nunca tiveram uma boa condição de vida, mais se podia dizer que eram felizes, até certo dia, quando Satori – Pai de Sakura – foi embora de casa. Uma vida que já era sofrida se tornou um martírio. Dona Satsuki nunca mais foi a mesma. Aquela mulher linda, cheia de si, amorosa e atenciosa com a família nunca mais apareceu. Gaara - irmão mais velho de Sakura – tinha quinze anos na época, e Sakura sete. A mãe se embriagava, de forma que ficava violenta, sempre arranjava uma desculpa pra machucar a filha, que era sempre que possível defendida pelo irmão. Gaara era um garoto maravilhoso. Ele e Sakura eram e são muito unidos.

- 'Eu sei Saku-chan. Você sempre fica pior quando o Gaara-kun não está por perto. Mas também sei que além disso as coisas estão piores. O que foi que ela fez dessa vez?' – Perguntou, enquanto lavava o cabelo exótico da garota: de tonalidade rosa.

- 'Ela chegou transtornada. Acredito que quebrou a televisão, e deve ter sido o abajur que jogou em minha direção' – Mostrou o corte no ombro. – 'Ele deve não ter atendido suas ligações novamente. ' – Falou referindo-se a mãe sempre tentar entrar em contato com o pai.

- 'Sakura, eu já disse e vou falar novamente. Venha para minha casa, mamãe já disse que não tem problema, ela fica até mais aliviada sabendo que vai está longe dos ataques psicóticos da sua mãe!' – Nesse momento ajudava Sakura a se enrolar numa toalha.

- 'E se o Gaa-kun chegar? Como vai ser?'

- 'Eu já falei com ele sobre isso. Ele concorda comigo.'

- 'Não posso Ino-chan. Não posso deixá-la sozinha. Dói-me só de pensar. Ela ainda é minha mãe!'

* * *

_**Noise is always loud**_

_**There are sirens all around**_

_**And the streets are mean**_

_-'Elas são magníficas Saku-chan!' – Falou Gaara que estava na sala sentado no chão ficando meio encostado no sofá enquanto Sakura sentava na sua dire__ção só que esta, em cima do sofá. –'Estão sempre elegantes. Cada uma com uma roupa mais bonita que a outra, sem falar na maquiagem.'_

_-'Fala mais Gaa-kun! Como a Gisele está dessa vez? E a Jennifer?' – Pulava eufórica._

_-'Perfeitas Saku-chan! Perfeitas!'_

_**If i could make it here**_

_**I could make it anywhere**_

_**That's what they say**_

_-'AAAAAAAH!' _

_-'Sakura! O que foi?' – Gaara abriu a porta do quarto da Rosada em um estrondo. Olhou sua própria mãe tentando enforcar sua irmã. – 'O que você pensa que está fazendo?' – Segurou Satsuki pelos pulsos fortemente. – 'Que tipo de mãe é você afinal?' – Jogou-a de forma brusca para o outro lado. _

_- 'Ela é uma pobre coitada. Minha menina é uma doente. Estou tentando livrá-la desse mundo maldito!' – Gritava a mulher apontando para Sakura._

_- 'Saia daqui! Não quero vê-la tão cedo! Suma da minha frente!' – Encarou a mãe revoltado. – 'Pode até ser difícil, mais isso só piora com a sua amargura. Ande! Saia!'_

_**Seeing my face in lights**_

_**Or my name in marquees**_

_**Found down on broadway**_

_-'Você promete que não vai me esquecer aqui?' – Perguntou com a voz falha de tanto soluçar._

_-'É lógico Sakura. Eu venho todos os domingos te ver.' – Acariciou o rosto delicado da irmã._

_-'Vou sentir saudade.' – Abra_çou-o fortemente.

_-'Assim eu poderei pagar uma escola melhor para você. E quem sabe não te proporcionar uma vida melhor?' – Retribuiu o abraço levantando ela nos __braços._

* * *

_**Even if it ain't all it seems**_

_**I got a pocketful of dreams**_

Ouviu o barulho característico da porta da frente se abrir. Abriu um sorriso largo, não se contendo em si de felicidade.

-'Saku-chan? Estou em casa.' – Fez-se ouvir uma voz masculina.

-'Gaara!' – Falaram as duas de uma só vez.

**_Baby, i'm from_**

**_ New york_**

* * *

Fim de capitulo

* * *

Bom gente, esse é só o inicio. E se por fim, esse pequeno prefácio acharem interessante, me empolgarei em continuar ;)

BEIJOS ;*


End file.
